Love Game
by Badger-Chan
Summary: Yamato wants to play a love game where scheming and planning are only part of the fun.  Taito/Yamachi
1. Intro

**Love Game**

**Yamato wants to play a love game where scheming and planning are only part of the fun. **(Taito/Yamachi)

After a 3 year break from writing I have returned with more yummy yaoi. Trying my hand at another multi chapter story here. This chapter is basically introducing the whole story and written from yamatos point of view, this is probably gonna change to 3rd person view after this chapter.

Rated M for later chapters

Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything apart from my smutty ingenious mind XD

* * *

Taichi and I were walking through the park on our way to meet our friends for the first of many days of holiday fun. This is where the whole game starts. Due to recent happenings I've come to realise that I like Tai in such a way that friendship is not enough so this 5 day holiday had been arranged so as to help me confront Tai about my feelings and hopefully have them reciprocated.

Before we continue any further let's introduce the other players in this love game. Of course there's myself, I'm Yamato Ishida, 22 years old, I'm currently studying towards my masters in Aeronautics, for the past 5 years I've been part of a small band playing bass and lead vocals though with all of our busy schedules we don't know how much longer we'll be together. I am gay however this wasn't an easy conclusion to come to, it occurred after many years of dating girls, confusion and much talking. Next major player in this tale is Sora Takenouchi; she is my best friend (aside from Tai) and former girlfriend in fact she was the one who helped me through my thoughts. She too is 22 and starting out as a free lance fashion designer and doing quite well at it too. Lastly we have Mimi Tachikawa she is to Tai what Sora is to me or as she puts it BFF which to my understanding means Best Friends Forever. She is 21 and already a successful model doing many shoots for big companies and magazines knowing very well how to manipulate people into doing as she desires. Her only down point is that she's a bit of a gossip however these days its mainly just between her and Sora and as Sora already knows most of my secrets that doesn't panic all that much. The main secret I was worried about was the whole me and Tai thing I had told Sora about.

Sora had broken up with me not too long ago because she realised that I wasn't all that into her and seemed more into Tai which at first shocked me because I didn't really know myself at that point but she helped me see through the confusion. She bore no hard feelings and actually said she'd help me with anything. One day I decided to take her up on this offer and invited her to join me at the small café by my apartment.

"What's up Yama" she called smile spread across her face as she walked up to meet me giving me a hug.

"It's so nice that we're still friends Sora" I returned the hug and smiled, all nerves settled after thinking meeting might be awkward.

"Don't be silly Yama we'll always be friends".

We wandered into the café and ordered some drinks and sat down.

Not wasting any time Sora started "So what can I help you with, you sounded a bit confused on the phone. Is it to do with Tai?"

"You can read me like a book Sora, yes it is to do with Tai. Do you think I have a chance at him?"

"Gay yet you still sound like a typical man suggesting chasing him like a piece of meat."

"Sorry"

"Never mind lets get back on track. I think you'll love Mimi after what I tell you. She was having a few alcoholic beverages with her and Tai suggested that he was interested in a certain blonde guy within the group, obviously less coherent as he was drunk but I think you definitely have a shot at being with Tai."

I didn't want to get too hopeful but my eyes shone with excitement with this piece of news knowing that apart from TK who had dyed his hair blue, I was the only blonde in the group.

"Hang on how do you know he didn't mean TK"

"Well we'll just have to devise a cunning plan to try and figure this out" Here came Sora's evil side.

"What makes me think that you have already planned this out?" Interested in what she could propose I listened intently.

"Right we all have the next 2 week free so I suggest a holiday for a long weekend."

"This sounds like a chance to do some sun bathing"

"Hear me out Matt. It'll be me, you, Tai, Mimi, Joe and Izzy going therefore rooms of 2. As co-ed roomings will be "risky" it'll be arranged so you and Tai room together." I nodded along liking the sound of this. "Me and Mimi being so awesome will organise different activities that will involve close contact with a partner or wearing very little clothes like sun bathing."

I rolled his eyes, "I know it but I don't mind a bit of sun, got any place in mind?"

Sora smiled looking damn pleased with herself, "We do indeed in fact everything is booked up, you're actually the last person to know sorry."

"Doesn't matter, where?" I was far to excited about the prospect of getting close to Tai and going to holiday.

"Dominican Republic, all inclusive!" Sora declared and I smirked

"Well then, let the love game begin"

* * *

There we go characters introduced and scene set, next chapter shouldnt be to long away as I really not busy at the moment.


	2. Lets Have Some Fun!

**Eep I'm sorry for like 6 months of not updating but I had actually forgotten about this story until I got a lovely review from Pysco Weasel prompting me to start up writing this again. A note to Koumiloccness who always gives me good reviews on all my stories this is going to be exclusive Taito/Yamachi.**

**Sorry not a great deal happens in this chapter but its more of a scene/mood setter for the rest of the story.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Day 1 – Lets Have some Fun!**

The day had come for the plane trip out to the Dominican Republic for 5 days off fun, sun and naughty activities. Well obviously the last one there was a positive hope for Matt.

Having to wake up at 4am was not one of Matt's favourite past times in all honesty, but what had to be done had to be done. As the flight was going to take 14 hours taking an early morning flight was the only option to make the most of the time they had. The flight didn't leave until 10am but they had to be there 3 hours before the departure time, it took an hour to get to the airport and it took Matt at least 2 hours to getting ready, well he didn't want to look scruffy if he was trying to seduce someone, which led us back to 4am.

Matt groaned as he rolled over and uncurled himself from his warm haven. First things first a nice glass of fresh juice if he drunk coffee it would inevitably give him bad breath, despite brushing teeth, and make him need to pee too much so juice was the safer bet. Juice was found and drank successfully next was to make sure that everything he needed was packed in the appropriate bag i.e. passport in hand luggage and sexy underwear in hold baggage could not be having that found if he were to get searched through security that would be embarrassing! That all sorted and it was only half past 4 time was on his side this morning. Matt grabbed himself a couple of slices of toast, an orange and another glass of juice for breakfast, sitting down to indulge in some mindless morning TV before the preening started.

Breakfast done a shower was needed to make sure he was all squeaky clean. He had to pick out his outfit carefully he obviously wanted to look amazing to catch Tais' eye but he didn't want to wear anything too uncomfortable for the 14 hour flight! Fishing through the myriad of clothing he had settling in the end on a plan black tank top, some loose yet still bum hugging khakis and some comfy slip on pumps, the outfit complimented every part of his body and gave him the rough handsome look while being really comfortable. Surprisingly his hair was being reasonably behaved so all he had to do was add a bit of wax and shine spray so his hair would sparkle its most brilliant blonde. He finished up everything else with 15 minutes to spare which he was quite proud of. He jumped into a cab and he was off to the airport.

"OMG I did not expect to see you here first!" Exclaimed Sora as Matt sauntered towards her dragging his not too light suitcase behind him and messenger bag over the shoulder.

"I know right, everything just seemed to be in my favour this morning." Matt said looking through the fairly desolate airport and noting that he and Sora were the only ones out of the group there.

"Are we the only 2 here so fair? I would have thought Tai would have been here early he's been so excited about this holiday since it was booked" Matt half chuckled.

"We're the first 2 here; I was actually kinda hoping you would be here first so I could discuss the activities Mimi and I have organised."

His interest was peaked as he knew these were activities were going help Matt towards his goal of sweet sweet Tai.

"I'm listening."

"I'll run through this quickly just in case others arrive. Today is a free day, tomorrow is just doing things around the hotel namely Archery," Matt had quite a keen interest in archery and had even taken it up as a hobby and knew Tai had no idea how to do it. "And Camel ride around the complex. Day 3 I've arranged a day of scuba diving with you and Tai buddying up. Day 4 a horse riding excursion along the coast with a beach picnic included and day 5 is sort of a leisure day with some rock climbing in the afternoon."

"Sounds fun." Matt had a smirk on his face as his brain went into overdrive with ideas.

"By the way Matt you look stunning" Sora said pointedly eyeing him up and down.

"Sorry Sora but I'm gay but thanks anyway" Matt said causing them both to burst into fits of laughter.

10 minutes later they had been joined by the rest of the gang, lastly by a rather dishevelled looking Tai.

"Sorry guys I couldn't decide what to pack" Tai said with an awkward smile and scratching the back of his head, "Matt you look rather pretty just for a flight."

Matt was pleased that his image had gotten the attention of his fantasies. The others looked at each other knowing the game that was to unfold over the week.

It was known that Tai had slept with guys before and had suggested feelings for Matt and that Matt had major feelings towards Tai so there was hope for this plot.

"Well Tai you never know who you could meet and when so better to always look your best." Matt said almost seductively and nudged Tai who blushed a very faint red but was seen by all of them. This gave new hope to Matt who grinned and walked towards check in.

The cameras were out in force amongst the group to capture all those memorable moments including Mimi's bag being 5kg over weight having to spread the extra between the other bags, Tai miming grabbing Matt's bum whilst he was checking in, Tai then getting frisked at security for something on him setting off the metal detectors, Mimi flirting with the security guy.

Once through into security they had a wander around duty free picking up the odd couple of bits i.e. cologne for Matt, perfume for Sora and a whole lot of chocolate for Tai! They settled down on some comfy sofas in a café. Before long Tai had actually fallen asleep and lay across Matts lap who was dozing while relaxing back on the sofa. *click* The 2 girls giggled to each other as they took the photo as such an adorable moment between the almost lovers. Out of the corner of her eye Mimi spotted a small Ann Summers, nudging Sora;

"I have an amazing idea" Sora agreed and they ran over to the shop leaving Joe and Izzy with the bags and their readings. The girls had fun buying some little bits and bobs that would provide some more fun for Matt if things went well.

Before long they were boarding the plane and heading off the runway into the air.

During the flight Joe was engrossed in his medical journals and Izzy in his computing magazines, Mimi and Sora were watching movies that were playing via the planes tv screens in the seats. Leaving Tai and Matt. Matt was absently flicking through the tv channels not finding anything interesting so looked across to Tai who was reading Deadly Decisions by Kathy Reichs but what really got Matt was that Tai was wearing glasses and that was bit of a turn on to Matt.

"Hey Tai those glasses make you look really cute and intellectual" Giving Tai a little wink.

"Thanks" Tai said glancing over at Matt and blushing a bit at the way he was being looked at.

"That book looks interesting" Matt said resting his head on Tais shoulder to "look" at the book.

Tai couldn't help but sniff Matts hair which smelt like peaches, Tai couldn't help but let out a little quiver which didn't go unnoticed leading to matt snuggling closer.

"its like a murder mystery book but about finding bodies that are quite old so it involves forensic anthropology its really quite interesting plus theres the side stories of all the characters personal lives."

Matt was quite amazed how intelligent Tai was sounding right now and was starting to get rather turned on. So he decided to excuse himself to the bathroom and joined the solo flyers mile high club.

They landed, got through passport control, collected the luggage and got the hotel bus all without a hitch. Matt was definitely starting to think someone was blessing this trip.

They all checked in at the hotel pleased to know that the rooms were all in the same little block of rooms all with pleasant views but;

"There's only a double bed" Tai pointed out with what seemed like ambivalence.

"And?" Matt said shrugging it off and beginning to unpack.

"We'll have to sleep together" Tai was starting to sound a bit edgy.

"So? We've slept in the same bed many times what makes this any different?" Matt stated continuing to unpack.

"yeah I suppose" Tai trailed off as there was a knock on the door and some giggling.

"its open girls come in" shouted Matt.

"See you guys got a double bed only too" Said Sora giving a sly wink to Matt who smiled in return. "We're in the same boat, Joe and Izzy got 2 singles but said they are not swapping and the reception said there's no twin rooms left. But we've slept in the same bed many times so doesn't really bother us." Sora said irritating Matts point which put Tais' mind at rest.

They all went for a wander around the complex to familiarise themselves and make reservation at one of the hotels specialised restaurants then stopped off at the lunch buffet as they realised they were all actually quite hungry. They all returned to their rooms and changed into sun bathing appropriate attire which meant some ogling time for Matt on Tai. They met up at the beach bar the girls in bikinis and sarongs, Matt and Tai in loose swim shorts and Izzy and Joe in similar shorts but with tshirts to protect their fair skin. Matt had to mentally stop himself from constantly starring at Tais perfectly shaped torso and legs so as not to look like too much of a perv. They spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach catching some rays and enjoying the free drinks. One time Matt was looking over and Tai had dribbled a bit of his pina colada which dripped slowly off his chin and down his chest.

*think unsexy thoughts!* Matt mentally screamed to himself turning to look out over the sea. Tai looked over to Matt whilst he was looking out to see and couldn't help thinking to himself that he looked so beautiful that he wished that he could just be his but Matt couldn't be into him could he? Tai started to think about the events that had unfolded over the past day or 2; Matt seemed very affectionate towards him, at any opportunity he would try and get close to him, he seemed rather awkward going to the bathroom after getting close to him and he didn't mind sharing the bed with him.

"Don't be silly Tai your over thinking this" Tai mumbled to himself.

Matt had noticed the scrunched up face of concentration Tai had and knew that the first wheels of his love game had started to turn making the experience all the more enjoyable.

That night Matt made sure he made Tais mind turn some more by wearing some very skin hugging clothes and sitting as close as possible without smothering Tai.

Getting ready for bed Matt wandered in from the bathroom wearing nothing but a thin pair of cotton boxers, it was rather warm after all, said

"Sorry for the lack of bed clothing but I'll over heat if I wear anything more"

Tai just nodded and gazed at the sleek figure as it walked past him, got into bed and fell asleep. Tai finished undressed and wore the same as Matt to sleep agreeing with him mentally on the heat issue but his mind was still reeling around the peculiar behaviour from Matt and what it could possibly mean. Just as he was convincing himself that he was over thinking again Matt flipped onto his side so he was basically cuddling Tai and his arm flopped over Tais stomach. Tai didn't think much more of the action than sleep movement so just relaxed and fell asleep.

Matt however was actually still awake and knew full well what position he put himself in and smiled when no motion occurred to move him out of the position but light snores coming from Tais direction.

This holiday was going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Well there you go a bit more insight into whats happening hoped you liked.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, what with work I can't give a definite date or anything =P**

**Reviews are always appreciated (if they had a reply to reviewer then i could show that)**

**ciao for now xxx**


End file.
